


Why Today?

by Urnotmyrealmom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urnotmyrealmom/pseuds/Urnotmyrealmom
Summary: (Takes place before RoS) Ben and Rey reunite through the Force Bond.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Why Today?

All Kylo knew is that he would have killed someone to have Rey there with him instead of Hux's constant chattering. Even the noise of the air compressors was preferable to the droning baritone of the general's self-righteous Arkanian accent. It had been 6 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, and 37 minutes since the last moment he'd seen her. Since the moment she shut the door, and consequently her mind, on him. Not that he'd been keeping track, he assured himself. He was still very angry with her for rejecting his offer to rule the galaxy together. It wasn't just that they'd have been unstoppable. It's that they'd have been untouchable. No more running, no more malevolent mentors, no more scavenging just to survive. And she'd just thrown it away, like it was nothing, like he was nothing.

"You're the one who called me nothing, don't you remember?" Kylo nearly jumped out of his seat upon hearing her voice. It couldn't be. Hux raised his eyebrow at him, but continued with the brief.

"He really never stops talking, does he?" Suddenly, as if no time had passed, he could see her, sitting beside him and tinkering with her blaster. He couldn't even hear Hux anymore, only her. Without so much as a nod in Hux's direction, he was up, retreating back to the quiet of his chambers so they could talk.

"Why are you here? After all this time?" He demanded once behind closed doors.

She shrugged, "Don't know. I'd assumed it was you, what with your brooding."She looked up at him with those eyes, eyes that didn't have any right to the flecks of green which littered the sienna that made more sense for a girl from Jakku. Eyes that reminded him of the forest where he first met her. 

"I wasn't brooding. I can't help but be reminded of you when I am reminded of how we could have ruled this galaxy together. Instead I'm stuck with the incompetent Armitage Hux."  
Rey rolled her eyes, "You asked me to make an impossible choice. I could never let the people I care about die, Ben. You of all people should know that."

His breath caught at her mention of his name. She was the only one left who even called him Ben anymore. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was right. She never would have abandoned her friends, and he always knew it. Irritated, he sat back in his chair. "What are you even doing, anyway, working on your blaster? Don't you have more important things to do in the resistance?"

"Fending off unrequited flirtation." Everything about her tone of voice oozed annoyance, as if she was ready to strike someone at a moment's notice.

Kylo smirked, though the green pangs of jealousy were beginning to stir inside him. "FN2187 finally beginning to get on your nerves?"

She force smacked his arm, and the phantom pain stung him. " Finn isn't the problem. Truth be told, he's much too involved with Rose these days for me to actually see him. It's Poe that's the persistent one."

Poe Dameron. The single most arrogant, infuriating, dangerous resistance pilot he'd even known--as if Kylo needed more reason to hate him. "Are you sure it's unrequited? That fly-boy seems to be just your type." Even as he said the words, they hurt him.

"I can feel your jealousy, you know. I can feel how you hate him, how you hate Finn. And if I can feel that in you, then you should be able to feel in me that your jealousy and hatred isn't necessary." She cupped his face with her hand, and he physically relaxed at the feel of it.

"Why today, Rey? You haven't spoken to me in weeks. Why did I break through today?"

She sighed, removing her hand, "I was so angry with you. It kept me strong enough to keep you away. But today it's raining, and it made me think of you. I wasn't angry, just reminiscent. Then you broke through."


End file.
